Alois and Ciel's fairy tale stories
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: In the year 1936 Ciel had gotten bored by himself since he had set Sebastian free after he tried to kill Ciel multiply times when they moved to America. Ciel had been so heartbroken then that he had looked through thousands of books and preformed a forbidden that cursed him. It was 2026 and he hadn't been cursed yet but it was soon...and all from a fairy tale book. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **[Warning a bit of lime if you want to skip it's in bold it's not much anyways]**

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEL!" Alois screamed and ran into Ciel's bedroom. Ciel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Alois?" Ciel yawned and stretched. Alois smiled and looked down at Ciel, who had only a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned at all, so it showed the multiple hickeys on his chest, and boxers on. Alois smirked and licked his lips, Ciel still half asleep.

"Oh I just wanted to show you my Halloween costume!" Alois got on the bed and started slowly crawling to Ciel. Ciel looked at him and blushed, since he was wearing a wolf costume but it wasn't just an outfit covered in fur. Alois' outfit was booty shorts, a shirt that didn't cover his stomach, fingerless gloves, and stockings all covered in brown fur.

"W-what are you wearing?" Ciel asked and tried backing up but was up against the headboard. Alois grinned evilly and pinned Ciel's arms to the headboard, Ciel's eyes widened.

"Ciel." Alois purred in Ciel's ear and he shivered.

"Y-yes?" Ciel looked at Alois eyes, which were filled with lust, and he gulped. Alois chuckled and pulled out an outfit, putting it in front of his Ciel's face. Ciel blinked and looked at the rabbit costume in Alois' hands.

"What is that?" Ciel looked at Alois and raised an eyebrow. Alois let go of Ciel and sat down.

"It's your Halloween costume!" Alois smiled and Ciel sighed.

"Alois aren't we a little old for Halloween?" Ciel asked and tried to crawl off the bed.

"NO! Of course not." Alois growled and pinned Ciel down. Alois smirked and slid off Ciel's already unbuttoned shirt. **He revealed his tongue, that didn't have Claude's sign from hundreds of years ago, and licked Ciel's bare chest. He kissed Ciel deeply and grinded against him hard. Ciel moaned loudly and tried to push Alois off him but couldn't since he was much weaker than him. Alois pulled Ciel's boxers off and licked his tongue.**

" **You're little member is so cute." Alois whispered and licked Ciel's member slowly. He plopped Ciel's member into his mouth and moved his tongue around.**

" **Shut up….." Ciel moaned and gripped Alois's hair tightly. Alois moved his head up and down until he tasted Ciel's precum and speeded up almost immediately. He scraped his teeth gently on veins and sucked harshly until Ciel came inside his mouth. He swallowed in quickly and looked down at Ciel with a smirk.**

"Alois stop this now…." Ciel was breathing heavily and had a dark blush. Alois chuckled and sat on Ciel's lap.

"Will you put on the costume?" Alois smirked and looked down at Ciel.

"Alois we're too old for this." Ciel groaned and tried pushing Alois off.

"Well if we're too old how about you finally give me your virginity." Alois whispered in Ciel's ear and Alois blew in Ciel's ear, earning a shiver from him.

"A-Alois…I'm not ready…I'm sorry." Ciel looked away and Alois growled.

"Really? We've been dating for about 80 years and you're still not ready?" Alois glared at Ciel and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry Alois….." Ciel whispered and frowned. He put his clothes back on and laid on his bed.

"Whatever…" Alois put the costume on the bed and left the room, sitting next to the door. Hannah was walking through the hallway, seeing the pissed off Alois and sighed. Hannah shook her head and walked into Ciel's bedroom to find him crying, holding onto the sheets tightly. Hannah frowned and walked to Ciel's bed, sitting on the edge. She knew that they got emotional like this when Ciel would refuse to have sex with Alois so that was almost once or twice a week.

"Master Ciel?" Hannah spoke softly as if she was talking to a child and rubbed Ciel's head gently. Ciel looked at her with tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't understand why but he had always only been able to show his childish side to Hannah since she sort of was like his mother but that also made Alois mad. Alois hated that anytime Ciel had any problems he'd go to Hannah and not him.

"I…don't know what to do…." Ciel cried into her stomach and Hannah continued to rub his head.

"Master Ciel if you really love Alois tell him how you feel." Hannah said calmly since Ciel ever since he brought Hannah, Alois, Luka and…Claude back to life had never once told Alois that he loved him because he was still uncomfortable with it and he couldn't unless he wanted to be cursed. Alois knew Ciel's feelings but he still wanted to hear them from him so Alois got mad about a lot of things.

"I-I can't Hannah…..the curse…if I say it or I lose my virginity the curse will be activated." Ciel looked up at her and she frowned. She picked him up and quickly put him on her lap.

"So? If you love Alois then you can get through a little curse right." Hannah kissed Ciel's forehead and hugged her close.

"I-I guess but….what if something horrible happens…" Ciel blushed a little and smiled a little.

"It's a curse but you should have been prepared for it anyways…." Hannah smiled a little and patted his head.

"I was that's why I brought Claude back as well." Ciel smirked and nodded.

"Yes just so that you could cause Sebastian to suffer?" Hannah tilted her head.

"He tried killing me so I used my last order for him so he'd suffer for all eternity." Ciel groaned and stretched, his eyes turning red.

"I know and he did deserve it…" Hannah nodded and smiled a little. Alois had been listening the whole and he was getting annoyed that Ciel could talk so easily to Hannah rather than him.

"Thanks Hannah….." Ciel leaned against Hannah and smiled.

"You're welcome Master Ciel." Hannah wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him.

"How about I help you change into something else?" Hannah smiled and grabbed the black eye patch Ciel wore since he couldn't see out of his right eye after Sebastian had stabbed him in his right eye trying to destroy their contract.

"Y-yes please…" Ciel blushed and looked at his lap. He was embarrassed since he still had some trouble dressing himself even after being alive for such a long time. Alois was outraged and he jumped up. Hannah tied Ciel's eye patch and Alois stomped into the room with his arms crossed.

"Get away from Ciel you slut…." Alois glared at Hannah and she looked at him with fear in eyes. Even though Alois and his brother had been united again he could never forgive Hannah actually he hated her even more since she had never told him that she was the one to kill Luka originally. Luka actually lived with them and was sleeping in his room. Ciel got off Hannah's lap and she walked quickly out of the room, going to make breakfast.

"You didn't need to be so mean…." Ciel sighed and looked at Alois. Alois glared at Ciel with red eyes and Ciel shivered. He backed away as Alois walked closer to him, his eyes turning red as blood. He pinned Ciel to the bed and glared down at him.

"A-Alois?" Ciel started shaking and Alois slapped him. Ciel's eyes widened and he looked at Alois in fear since it looked like he was going to just rape him in any second. Ciel knew he could do anything to stop him if he did try to rape since they both knew Alois was the stronger demon out of the two of them. Alois then got off Ciel and stomped to his room. He took off his wolf costume and put on a purple V-neck and jeans since he was so mad he wasn't in the mood to dress in booty shorts.

"I-I'm sorry…." Ciel sat up and looked at the costume on his bed. He stood up and grabbed the costume, walking into the bathroom.

Author: This story will contain many fairytales that Ciel and Alois will go through and I'd like to know what fairytales I should put them in so tell me in the reviews and I'll put them in a fairytale in the third chapter.

Alois: *Groans* "Ciel's still a virgin?"

Ciel: *Looks away and stood up straight* "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Alois: *Smirks and wraps his arms around Ciel's hips* "Well I'm not sooooo I think I'll take your innocence now."

Ciel: *Blushes* "A-Alois?"

Author: * Pulls Ciel away and shakes head* "NO you'll ruin the story!"

Alois: *Crosses his arms and pouts* "Fine…"

Author: *Gives Ciel paper* "Read."

Ciel: *Raised an eyebrow* "Why should I?"

Author: *Smirks* "I could always rewrite this so that Alois rapes you."

Alois: *Grins evilly and licked his lips* "I'm up for that."

Ciel: *Smiles and looks at paper* "Smiling Anime Lover doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. Don't forget to read and review or else she won't be able to write anymore." *Looks on the back and squints* "…..What's this on the back?"

Alois: *Grabs paper and smirks* "I really like this author…if you would like a lemon in the next chapter than please review!"

Ciel: *Tilts head* "Why would they want a fruit?"

Author and Alois: *Shakes head and sighs* "So innocent…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Everyone please I need ideas for what fairy tales I should put the characters in. If I don't get any ideas it'll take more time for me to write this story and I don't want anyone that likes reading this to have to wait for too long. Warning lime]

Ciel gulped and walked out of his room. He blushed and rushed towards Alois' room, trying to avoid Luka and Hannah's smirks as he walked past them. He stood in front of the door for a while and knocked gently. Alois was in the room reading a fairy tale book and looked at the door. He didn't know who'd want to see him right then since he had made his anger pretty clear during breakfast. He had become even more enraged when he hadn't saw Ciel at the table and he had ate in his room instead. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it up and his eyes widened when he saw the blushing Ciel in his bunny costume. Ciel's costume was blue shorts with a fake white bunny tail, a blue vest with a white button up under it, whit knee high socks, and white bunny ears on his head.

"Oh what do we have here?" Alois smirked and leaned against his door.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong room since I was looking for ." Ciel looked up at Alois and gulped.

"Oh I'm sorry but he said he didn't want to see you at the moment…" Alois frowned and crossed his arms. Ciel's eyes widened and he looked at the ground.

"Ok…can you give him a message then?" Ciel nodded a little and teared up. Alois grabbed his chin and made him look in his eyes.

"I-I wanted to tell that I-I love him….." Ciel blushed and whispered. Alois' eyes widened and he went back into his room, shutting the door. Ciel frowned and started crying. Alois opened the door again in his wolf costume and smirked.

"Hello little rabbit you had something you wanted to tell me?" Alois asked and looked down at Ciel. Ciel looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes…..I wanted to tell you that….I-I'm in love with you…and I have been since we met at the party a few centuries ago…." Ciel blushed darker and wiped away his tears. Alois smiled and kissed Ciel gently on the lips. Ciel kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alois nibbled gently on Ciel's bottom lip asking for entrance which Ciel gave willingly. Alois smirked and shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring the moist mouth of his blue haired love.

"A-Alois…." Ciel broke the kiss when air was needed and was breathing heavily. Alois smirked and pulled Ciel into his room, throwing him on the bed. Ciel's eyes widened and he scooted back until he hit the wall, with nowhere to run. Alois licked his lips and took off his own shirt. Ciel gulped and looked around for a way to get away from Alois, so he didn't notice that Alois crawled onto the bed and over to him.

"Ciel? You aren't trying to run away are you?" Alois purred into Ciel's ear and Ciel looked at him nervously.

"N-no…" Ciel shook his head and sat up straight.

"Don't worry Ciel I'll be very gently." Alois nibbled Ciel's ear and wrapped his arms around his waist. He grinded their hips together causing Ciel to moan and blush from embarrassment of the noise he made. Ciel covered his mouth and Alois smirked. He took off Ciel's pants and was surprised to find that he had nothing under the shorts.

"Naughty Naughty Ciel. You were already prepared for this weren't you?" Alois grabbed Ciel's slightly hard member and stroked it slowly, gaining muffled moans from Ciel. Ciel bit his lips and put his hands on Alois' chest.

"Yeah I did but you aren't going to be the only one controlling this." Ciel pinched one of Alois' nipples and he kissed his neck.

"Oh I would expect nothing less from you Ciel." Alois closed his eyes and let go of Ciel's member. He smirked and went to grab a something in his drawer. Ciel blushed and looked at Alois' wolf booty shorts. He smirked and got up, crawling over to Alois. He pulled down Alois' shorts, surprised that he saw Alois actually was wearing something under it, and he blushed darker.

"Ciel?" Alois looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Ciel gulped and took off the purple thong Alois had on. He kissed one of Alois' butt cheeks and put his finger on Alois' entrance. He slowly pushed his finger into Alois and earned a loud moan from the bigger demon. Ciel smirked and got under Alois. He looked at the hard member that belongs to Alois and licked the tip. Alois moaned and did his best to stay on his hands and knees.

"Aren't you being a little courageous today?" Alois moaned and was breathing heavily. Ciel didn't pay attention to him and started thrusting his one finger. He took Alois' tip into his mouth and sucked on it, getting another moan. Alois shut his eyes and bit into his lip, causing it to bleed. Ciel chuckled and took more of Alois into his mouth, adding a second finger into his entrance.

"But that's not always wise little bunny." Alois smirked and thrusted his member into the back of Ciel's mouth. Ciel's eyes widened and he gagged a little. He tried to take Alois' member out of his mouth but Alois grabbed Ciel's hair, thrusting into his mouth. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Alois came inside of Ciel's mouth.

"What was that for?" Ciel coughed when Alois slipped his member out of his mouth.

"Ciel I love you." Alois crawled on top of Ciel and kissed his cheek.

"A-Alois I love you too….and I'm sorry…" Ciel whispered in Alois' ear and suddenly a bright light that surrounded Alois and Ciel, that teleported them into a purple and yellow room, unconscious. In the room there was a table with two books that said 'Missions' and that was it…. _

Ciel: *Eyes widened* "There was no lemon in that!"

Alois: *Chuckles* "We never said that the lemon we meant was a fruit…..also that wasn't a lemon. We didn't go the whole way."

Author: *Nods* "Yup! I believe that was a lime."

Alois: "You could have made it into a lemon."

Author: *Glares at Alois* "Whatever…" *Goes to computer and starts typing*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Thanks for the reviews….if readers really want I might do Frozen or Caroline but I've decided on a simpler one]

* * *

"How long are these two going to sleep?" A young spirit that looked just like Ciel's old butler, Sebastian, floated over Ciel and Alois' still unconscious bodies. The spirit and its siblings had been watching them for a very long time and had been waiting for Ciel to brake the agreement so that they could have some fun for the first time in their short, boring life.

"I'm getting bored!" The spirit crossed its arms and pouted. It had imagined meeting Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy for a long time and it had never been this way and that made it pissed. It was just going to have to make their curse harder it looked like. It heard a groan and looked down at the two boys that had been unconscious for a few hours. Ciel sat up and his eyes widened when he saw the spirit.

"Finally! You're awake!" The spirit smiled and floated next to Ciel.

"A-Alois!" Ciel shook Alois and he woke up with a groan. Alois sat up and his eyes widened when he saw the spirit.

"What the fuck?! What is Sebastian doing here?" Alois stood up and pulled Ciel behind him. They glared at the spirit and backed away from it.

"Who's Sebastian?" The spirit tilted it's head and floated closer to them. Ciel and Alois blinked and stood their ground.

"Who are you?" Ciel walked closer to the spirit and Alois held onto one of his hands.

"Oh! How rude of me….I'm….I don't have a name actually. You can call me whoever you want so you aren't confused. I'm the spirit of Ciel's curse and I've waited a long time for you Ciel." The spirit grinned evilly and floated through Ciel. He shivered and looked at the spirit.

"The spirit of my curse?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and Alois gripped his hand tighter.

"Yup! That's why I look like this. I can take the appearance of anyone that you hold dear or hate." The spirit placed his feet on the ground and transformed slowly into Ciel's deceased fiancée Elizabeth.

"L-Lizzy?" Ciel's eyes widened and he backed away a little.

"No as I told you I don't have a body….and it's your fault." The spirit glared at Alois with all the hate in the universe and transformed into Luca. Alois froze and stared at the spirit that looked like his little brother.

"L-luca?" Alois' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"NO! I'M NOT LUCA, LIZZY, SEBASTIAN OR ANY OF YOUR OTHER FRIENDS, FAMILY, OR ENIMIES! I'M ME!" The spirit growled and tugged on it's hair harshly. The spirit was even more pissed than before and it was going to make the two demon boys pay.

"Calm down…spirit? What can we do to break the curse?" Ciel sighed and crossed his arms.

"…..find my name…." The spirit mumbled and looked at the ground.

"What?" Alois stepped closer to the spirit and tilted his head.

"Find my name." The spirit glared at Alois and crossed its arms.

"How do we do that?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Just go t-….." The spirit started but was then interrupted by another spirit that walked into the room from the long hallway. The new spirit actually had her own body and gender unlike the first one but she doesn't have a name. She had long blue hair that was extremely curly, had one green eye and one dark blue eye, her face resembled Ciel's old fiancée Lizzy, she was taller than Alois, and she wore a pink dress that stopped at her ankles.

"Stop asking for the impossible…four." She walked over to the spirit that looked like Luca still and shook her head.

"My NAME ISN'T FOUR, ONE!" The spirit glared at her and growled.

"Then what is it?" One glared back at four and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry for its behavior, 4 has been waiting ever since we were put here to meet you two." One turned around to face Alois and Ciel and bowed her head a little.

"We all have." Two more spirits appeared over the small coffee table that held the two books. These two spirits also had their own bodies and genders like one and they don't have names either. They both were boys and they looked like five year old Ciel's if you could see their faces. Two had bandages around his face since he didn't have eyes, he was very short, had long blonde hair with blue bangs that parted to the right, and he wore a green shirt and green shorts. Three had bandages around his mouth because he didn't have a mouth so he could only communicate with his twin brother, two, with a mind link, he had green eyes, he was very short, had long blue hair with blonde bangs that parted to the left, and he wore a dark blue shirt and blue shorts.

"Ah two and three you're here." One smiled and looked over at the spirits.

"We're always here big sis." Two looked in the direction of one and had a straight face. Three looked at her as well and blinked.

"Um….isn't this a little much on the spirits?" Alois interrupted the get together and they all looked at him and Ciel.

"I guess the demon is right." One sighed and sat down, a chair appearing as she sat. Two more chairs appeared next to Alois and Ciel and she motioned for them to sit.

"How about you take a seat and we explain what's going to happen?" One smiled and crossed her legs. Alois and Ciel sat down and looked at the spirits staring at them.

[Time skip]

Ciel and Alois blinked after the maybe five hour explanation of the curse and what they needed to do to break it. Ciel understood it completely but Alois was so confused and didn't even catch the first part.

"Um….could you repeat that please but simpler maybe?" Alois looked at the annoyed spirits and groaned.

"OK so we just have to go into different fairytale stories and do missions that they set up for them." Ciel sighed and looked at Alois.

"Why couldn't they say that…why'd they go onto a rampage about the curse then?" Alois raised an eyebrow and looked at Ciel.

"Because if you had listened then you'd know that if we change anything major in the story then we'll have to relive it until we do it right." Ciel groaned and stood up.

"W-wait…Why do we have to do this anyways? Why are we cursed?" Alois looked at stood up and glared at the spirits.

"Because of me….I did a forbidden spell." Ciel whispered and looked at his shorts, he had no idea when the spirits had clothed him or Alois and actually didn't care. Alois' eyes widened and he looked at Ciel.

"Yup and it caused us to be placed here instead of where we should have been born." Four glared at Ciel and remained sitting on the ceiling in a new form, Grell's.

"Where were you supposed to be born?" Ciel tilted his head and looked at one.

"I don't know and it's none of your business." Two crossed his arms and three glared at Ciel.

"Fine I we won't ask anymore." Ciel sighed and looked at Alois.

"Can we just get this curse over with?" Alois groaned and the spirit's that had a mouth smirked.

"Of course you can but it won't be that easy." One smirked and picked up the two books. She gave the one that was purple to Alois and the one that was blue to Ciel.

"Here make sure you don't lose these or else you can't get out." Four smirked and disappeared.

"Remember we're always watching you." One walked through a door that had appeared.

"Follow the missions we give you." Two frowned and disappeared. Three bowed a little and disappeared.

"Finally those brats are gone." Alois groaned and opened his book.

"A-Alois I'm sorry…" Ciel whispered and looked at the ground.

"Ciel don't be so sad it's not your fault. You did what you did so that me, Hannah, and Luca could be happy and so you could have Claude torture Sebastian." Alois looked at Ciel and smiled.

"But if I hadn't been so impatient to see you then this wouldn't have happened." Ciel clenched his right hand into fist and made a few drops of his blood drop to the ground. Alois sighed and walked over to Ciel. He grabbed Ciel's hand and kissed the wound.

"So what? I would have done worst if I was you…now let's go." Alois kissed Ciel's cheek and the both looked at the first page of their books. Slowly words appeared that read 'Cinderella' and they both walked down the hallway. After a long time they found a door that said 'Cinderella' and they looked at each other.

"See you later…" They both opened the door and was sucked into the story.

* * *

[So now you know where Ciel and Alois are going and I love that I've already got suggestions on who Ciel and Alois should be but if you have any other characters that you want in it you can suggest it in the reviews, if not then that's fine as well but I love reviews. Reviews inspire me to write more and more.]


	4. Aloisella 1

Aloisella 1

[I'm sorry that this took so long for me to update. Thank you IcekinPrincessHotaru and Heart of Monochrome for the suggestions. I'd also like to thank anyone reading the story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for it being so short.]

(With Aloisella)

Alois had been teleported to an attic and it confused him why. He had found a mirror and his eyes widened to find that he was wearing brown pants that had many patches and a green shirt with patches as well. He was covered in dirt and had on an apron. His eyes widened and he screamed loudly but covered his mouth so that no one in the house could hear it.

"W-what am I wearing?" Alois dropped to the ground and sat down, looking at the mirror. Alois had become Cinderella and that meant that Ciel most likely had become the prince.

"Aloisella?" Alois raised an eyebrow and looked around at the quiet voice that he had heard. He didn't see anything and shrugged. He stood up and sighed, brushing off his dirty clothes.

"Aloisella! Down here!" Alois heard three voices this time and he looked at the ground, his eyes widening even bigger than before. On the ground was a group of mice and blue birds but that wasn't what had shocked him. What shocked Alois was that the mice and the blue birds all looked like someone Alois had met once in his life as an earl. Alois kneeled down and stared at the mice and blue birds.

"Um…yes what did you want?" Alois smiled with some difficulty since he didn't want to take the chance and change the story accidently.

"Shouldn't you be getting downstairs to prepare breakfast?" Three mice that resembled Hannah's old servants, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury tilted their heads. Alois' eyes widened and he jumped up. He had forgotten that Cinderella was forced to do all the house hold choirs and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Thanks you guys!" He grabbed the book that the spirits had given him and ran out of the attic towards the kitchen.

"Aloisella!" Alois heard a voice that he hadn't wanted to ever hear again and he froze in fear.

"Aloisella what are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be cleaning up?" Alois turned around and saw the old Earl of Trancy. He wanted to puke at the sight of him but he made sure he looked calm on the outside.

"Aloisella answer me!" The old Earl of Trancy crossed his arms and glared at Alois.

"I'm sorry…I accidentally woke up late." Alois looked at the ground to hide his anger and gripped his apron tightly. The old Earl of Trancy walked to Alois and slapped him. Alois fell down and put his hand on his cheek.

"Don't let it happen again…..come to my chambers tonight." The old Earl of Trancy walked away and Alois started shaking. Hannah and Luka were watching from the corner and wanted to go to Alois to comfort him but they knew they couldn't.

"Should we go Hannah?" Luka up at Hannah with sad eyes.

"Luke we can't avoid Alois forever." Hannah put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"B-but I don't want to be mean to his Highness." Luka shook his head and looked down at his outfit. He wore a green dress and green flats while Hannah wore a blue dress and blue heels. Luka didn't like the fact that he had to wear a dress but he knew he couldn't do anything about it anyways. Luka looked at Hannah and sighed.

"Hannah the book is….." Luka pointed to the book and Hannah looked down at it. She sighed and opened the book. She looked down at it and it read 'You'll be locked in this story forever if you don't do your job'.

"L-let's go…." Luka grabbed Hannah's hand and led her to Alois.


End file.
